Inolvidable 23 de julio
by Lady Luna Stiles
Summary: Sasuke creía que todas las chicas eran iguales, desquiciadas y fastidiosas, pero de pronto cierta chica tímida se le aparece en su cumpleaños, haciéndole cambiar de idea y, al mismo tiempo, que su corazón vuelva a latir frenéticamente. ¿Pueden una Hyuga y un Uchiha ser amigos... o algo más?


**¡Konnichi-wa! Luna se reporta para traerles este nuevo fic de Sasuke. Está bien largo para ser one-shot, pero quería hacerlo así. Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, así que disfrútenlo. P.O.V. de nuestro invitado especial y cumpleañero.**

**Oh, y esto:**

**Negrita: yo.**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos y palabras resaltantes (también sarcasmo)._

Normal: La historia.

**Sin más que decir, ¡feliz cumpleaños, sasuke-kun!**

_**Inolvidable 23 de julio**_

Hoy es 23 de julio. Un rayito de luz se coló por la ventana, haciendo que un par de ojos negros se abrieran delicadamente. Tras parpadear varias veces, el joven se sentó en la cama y observó a su alrededor. Bostezó y luego se frotó los ojos. Se rascó la cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos negros y rebeldes. Suspiró, luego se estiró para despertarse bien, y sus músculos resaltaban sobre su piel blanca y bien cuidada.

Podemos deducir que ese chico es un galán que trae locas a las chicas, tan hermoso como un modelo masculino o incluso más. Irresistible, ese soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Creo que ya es momento de dejar de narrar como si contara la historia de alguien más, no estoy para hacer eso... No me interesa la vida de nadie, en serio.

Bueno, aquí comienza mi mañana. Retiro las sábanas y muevo mis piernas hacia un lado para levantarme con ambos pies. Dicen que no es bueno levantarse con el pie izquierdo porque te da mala suerte, pero yo no lo hago. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo con el derecho. Desde chiquito me acostumbré a levantarme con los dos, y por más que lo intente, no puedo evitarlo. Siempre me pillo haciendo lo mismo, pero yo creo que eso me equilibra. No hay exceso de buena suerte, ni de mala.

Oh, me salgo del tema. Bien, tras salir de la cama, miré el calendario sobre mi mesa de noche. Es 23 de julio... Mi cumpleaños. Sonreí con autosuficiencia. No es que estuviera contando los días desde hace cinco meses, pero esta fecha siempre suele alegrarme un poco. ¡Ya son trece años desde que vine al mundo!

Caminé por mi cuarto y entré en el baño. Me quité mi ropa de dormir y miré mi cuerpo en el espejo. Soy fuerte, pero no tengo los músculos de Vin Diesel o de La Roca, sin embargo mí físico ejercitado es suficiente para atraer a cientos de chicas, por mucho que lo deteste. ¿Quién me culpa por ser tan guapo? Puras tonterías, no es para nada agradable estar siempre rodeado de fans, ¿oyeron, chicos? Esto va con ustedes, sí, los que se quejan de que ninguna chica les toma en cuenta. Quisiera estar en su lugar, ¡esas locas no me dejan ni entrenar! El otro día casi le corto el cuello con un kunai a una de ellas, por suerte Kakashi-sensei pasaba por ahí y lo frenó.

Bien, para no alargar más la historia y dejar de desviarme, continuaré diciendo que me duché mientras les hablaba de las chicas fastidiosas. ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, chicas? Sería bastante comprometedor contarles como lavo cada parte de mi cuerpo, así que las distraje, ¡ja, ja!

Salí del baño y me vestí con mi ropa usual. Miro la hora en mi reloj de pared. Son las siete, creo que iré a entrenar un poco. Luego puedo ir a cenar rollos de tomate, me encantan, y me lo merezco por ser mi cumpleaños.

Salgo de la casa, cierro la puerta y me pongo a caminar. Es un día fresco, el Sol está en lo alto, los pájaros cantan, los niños mocosos juegan, y ya casi puedo ver la Academia... Momento, algo no está bien. ¿Cómo es que salí sin problemas de mi casa, sin cruzarme con ninguna chica loca deseándome un feliz cumpleaños, con carteles y papelillos de colores? Usualmente sucede sin ser esta fecha especial, y no es que me guste ser acosado, lo dejé bien claro, pero se me hace extraño.

Me detengo a mitad de camino. Miro hacia atrás, y no hay nada. A la derecha, nadie. A la izquierda, nada que ver. Y al frente, soledad. Esto es anormal. Sólo falta que me caiga un elefante volador.

Escucho un ruido entre los arbustos. Seguro es una de mis estúpidas admiradoras. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. ¡No me dejan en paz!

Miro hacia el lugar y veo una silueta escondida tras un árbol. Se asomó un poco y al notar que la veía, volvió a esconderse. Es raro que no se me haya tirado encima intentando besarme.

-Sal de una buena vez -le dije de forma áspera. No estoy para juegos.

Ella se asomó nuevamente, y vi como un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Lenta y tímidamente salió de su escondite asombrándome como nunca lo había hecho.

Me esperaba a alguien como Sakura o Ino, quizás no me hubiera sorprendido tanto si la que me siguiera fuera Tenten, pero... Nunca creí que esa chica rara fuera capaz de hacer esto.

-¿H-Hyuga? -atiné a pronunciar. No podía salir de mi asombro.

-B-Buenos días, S-Sasuke-san -susurró con timidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí escondida? -pregunté cuando una punzada de rabia me tocó. Ella es diferente y extraña, pero a fin de cuentas, para mí todas las chicas son iguales.

-Yo... Yo lo...

-¿Me espiabas?

-¡No, no! Bueno, sí, ¡sí! Pero no como usted cree, no es así...

-Vete -con eso di por finalizada nuestra peculiar _conversación._

Caminé un poco más, alejándome de la rarita, pero para mi sorpresa alcancé a oírla:

-¡N-No, no se vaya!

Volteo a verla, levanto una ceja y digo:

-¿Qué?

-No vaya a entrar ahí -dijo señalando la Academia.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté extrañado.

Hyuga se puso muy nerviosa. Su rostro se tornó blanco, aún más de lo normal, y bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos índices, con los que jugaba.

-Porque... Porque... -intentó buscar una palabra-. Porque yo voy a invitarlo a desayunar.

Alcé un poco más la ceja. No me esperaba esto de ella. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esta chiflada?

-¿Y por...? -iba a decir yo, pero ella me interrumpió.

-No pregunte por qué, s-solo vamos -dijo con un tono ligeramente altivo.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, pensando que la Hyuga se traía algo entre manos. Pero bueno, me encogí de hombros y fui en dirección contraria a mi anterior destino. Alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo cuando la rarita suspiró de alivio, lanzó una última mirada a la Academia y comenzó a caminar junto a mí.

No sé que planea esta Hyuga. De vez en cuando la miro, pero no hay rastro de que ella quiera tirarse sobre mí o besarme. Sólo está ahí, caminando, como un paseo común y corriente, casi como los paseos que ella suele dar con su primo.

Eso hizo que se me ocurriera algo.

-Y... ¿por qué yo? Es decir, ¿no tienes a nadie con quien desayunar? -pregunté.

-Eeeeehhh... No -dijo ella tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-¿Y qué hay de Neko? -inquirí mirándola de reojo.

Ella frunció un poquito el ceño ante la mención.

-¿Quién? -preguntó ella mirándome confundida.

-Tu primo -expliqué.

-¡Aaaaah! -musitó ella sonriendo-. Te refieres a Neji.

-Sí, él... Neji -dije, pero era inútil intentar cubrir mi error... Debo pasar más tiempo con mis compañeros de la Academia.

-Bueno, Neji-niisan está algo ocupado, así que no puede acompañarme -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Oh, de acuerdo, Hyuga -dije en un tono indiferente.

El resto del camino transcurrió en total silencio, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño café. Entramos y tomamos asiento en una mesa. Era un lugar cálido, acogedor y olía delicioso. Me hacía sentir tan bien. Sonreí, y Hyuga lo notó y sonrió también. La miro y luego volteo para que no me vea, y la escuché reír suavemente. ¿Se burla de mí? Claro, primero me invita a desayunar y luego se ríe... Pero su risa es diferente a las risas superficiales y fastidiosas de las demás chicas... Sí, la de Hyuga es distinta; es suave, delicada, agradable de oír, es tierna, es tan... _Hermosa._

Pronto pude notar que mis mejillas se calentaban, y me di cuenta de que me estoy sonrojando. ¿Qué rayos? ¡Me estoy pareciendo a ella! Sí, claro, eso es todo lo que ella quiere; atontarme. Sí, es muy amable lo que ella hace, pero ¿no tiene ya suficiente con aparecer en mi cumpleaños y acompañarme?

Un momento... Ahora que lo recuerdo... Ella en ningún momento mencionó mi cumpleaños... así que...

-¿Sasuke-san?

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí, Hyuga? -articulé, volviendo a la realidad.

-Oh, llámeme Hinata -dijo ella sonriendo amablemente. Su sonrisa tenía algo que me ponía nervioso.

-Está bien... Hinata. Y por favor, trátame de _tú_. Haces que me sienta viejo -le sonreí, y ella volvió a reír.

-De acuerdo... Sasuke-san... Oh, lo siento... Sasuke-k... kun...

-Sólo "Sasuke", si así lo quieres, no es necesario el "kun".

-Oh, es que... Sakura le llama así, por lo que yo...

-Nunca seas como ella, en serio.

Ella sólo sonrió. Yo me quedé algo extrañado ante el hecho de que a ella le costara decirme "Sasuke-kun", pero en el fondo lo agradecí. Por lo menos ella me trata respetuosamente, no como las locas esas que me llaman "Sasuke-kun" sin siquiera tener una quinta parte de mi confianza.

Bien, el desayuno fue tranquilo. Comí una taza de arroz blanco, y ella un panecito chino. Luego tuvimos una pequeña discusión a la hora de pagar.

-¡N-No te preocupes! Yo te invité, así que yo pago -decía la Hyuga... Hinata.

-No. No me veré como una chica a quien le pagan el desayuno. Yo pagaré -dije yo, algo irritado.

Tras varios minutos de argumentar con la chica, llegamos a una conclusión. Yo pagaría el desayuno, pero ella compraría el almuerzo. Y así fue. Salimos del café con un bento* para cada uno, que metimos en nuestras mochilas, y luego me doy cuenta de algo: si ella compró el almuerzo, eso significa que estaremos juntos hasta esa hora, ¿no?

Por muy extraño que parezca, no me molesta la compañía de Hinata. Si me molestara, no estaría aquí ahora, sentado en una banca en el parque, junto a ella. No sé exactamente cómo llegué aquí. Ella es tan silenciosa. Podría decirse que con sólo su mirada podría secuestrar a alguien.

De pronto la escucho reír suavemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -pregunto en tono serio, pero no irritado.

-Recuerdo cuando Neji-niisan y yo veníamos aquí de pequeños -dijo Hinata, una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro-. Eso sucedió hace mucho, sólo éramos niños. Yo apenas tenía tres años. Jugábamos juntos al escondite, y al pilla-pilla... Incluso bailábamos con la música de los festivales de verano...

De pronto se quedó callada. Se veía seria.

-¿Y luego...? -Me atreví a preguntar. No es que me interese la vida de Hinata y su primo, pero su cambio de humor me llamó la atención.

-Luego ocurrió todo el incidente de la rama principal y la secundaria, y nos distanciamos... Nunca volvimos a jugar juntos de nuevo -explicó ella con rostro triste. Seguramente añoraba esa época.

-Pero... Yo creí que ya ustedes habían arreglado todo -digo mirándola algo preocupado. Realmente me siento mal por ella.

-Sí, lo hicimos, y ahora somos muy unidos, como hermanos... Pero seamos sinceros, ya crecimos y los días de juegos quedaron atrás. Tenemos responsabilidades como shinobis.

Bajé un poco la mirada. Eso era cierto. Esos días en los que uno jugaba y reía se habían esfumado. Ahora sólo entrenamos, entrenamos y entrenamos.

De nuevo la miré. Ella jugaba con sus dedos, un gesto que me pareció bastante tierno, a decir verdad. No sé que tiene esta chica, pero estando con ella me he vuelto más sensible. Ahora sé lo que se siente preocuparse por alguien más. Y es que es casi imposible resistirse a cuidarla, se ve tan frágil e indefensa, que cualquier cosa podría dañarla. Lo veo en sus ojos perlados, ella tiene una inocencia de la que cualquiera podría aprovecharse... Pero no yo. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, nunca le haría nada así a ella. Es la única que parece ignorar el hecho de que soy guapo, y eso me agrada. Respeta mi espacio personal, conversa conmigo y no busca besarme. Eso es lo que me gusta de ella... Momento, ¿me gusta? No, no puede ser.

Me di cuenta de que de nuevo me estoy ruborizando, así que busqué algo en lo que distraerme. La música, oh, sí, tan alegre. Veo a varios niños pequeños danzando al compás de la flauta y el arpa, y de los tambores. En realidad, es el Festival de Verano, por lo que mucha gente ha venido a bailar.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no había dicho Hinata que Neji bailaba con ella de niños? ¿En los festivales de verano? Ella se veía muy triste al recordarlo... Quizás yo pueda revivir esos recuerdos, al fin y al cabo, Hinata ha sido muy amable conmigo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Y eso es lo que quiero, aliviar su tristeza y al mismo tiempo aliviar la mía; la mía porque yo también solía disfrutar jugando con Itachi en este parque, hasta aquel incidente... Creo que Hinata y yo no somos tan diferentes. Ella se distanció de su primo, y yo perdí a mi hermano. Ella recuperó a Neji, yo sigo esperando encontrar a Itachi... Pero por ahora, la tengo a ella... Hinata Hyuga, la única chica en la que puedo confiar.

Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos sentimentaloides, la tomé de la mano y me levanté. Ella se sobresaltó y se sonrojo, mirándome confundida.

-Bailemos juntos, Hinata -le dije. Creo que soné un poco dominante, pero no quiero obligarla.

-S-Sasuke... ¿Yo? -atinó a decir, no cabía en su asombro.

-Sí, tú -le dije sonriendo, no una sonrisa de medio lado, ni arrogante, una sonrisa auténtica.

-P-Pero... No he bailado en años -dijo ella un tanto avergonzada.

-Bueno... Yo nunca en mi vida he bailado -admití. Es en serio, es la primera vez que hago esta locura-. Sólo es un baile, seguro lo haremos bien.

Ella me miró y sonrió. Creo que la convencí. Ninguna chica lo hubiera pensado dos veces, pero es que ella no es cualquier chica, es Hinata Hyuga. Y para ser una Hyuga, sabe moverse muy bien. Nos unimos al círculo de gente, y comenzamos a bailar animadamente. La música en realidad me recuerda a la polka, es muy divertida y consiste casi en sólo saltar y girar. Es sencillo. Nota mental: felicitar a la Hokage por traer este grupo musical. ¡Nunca había escuchado una melodía tan genial y animada!

Después de un rato no encontré a Hinata. Miré entre la gente y la vi bailando con un niño pequeño. La escena era tierna. Intenté acercarme pero una señora muy gorda me atrapó y comenzó a bailar conmigo. No puedo llevarle el paso muy bien, es demasiado grande para mí. Y para colmo, volví a perder de vista a Hinata.

Por suerte, fui más ágil y, en uno de los giros, me libré de la señora y me alejé sigilosamente. Busqué con la mirada y no la encontraba. Veo ancianos, niños, mujeres, jóvenes, hombres, a Lee... Momento, ¡¿Lee?! ¿Qué está haciendo este chico aquí? Lo veo y parece estar hablando con uno de los músicos. Ahora se dan la mano. Rock Lee, ¿qué tramas? Y lo más raro, ¿por qué está vestido como agente secreto, con abrigo negro y lentes de sol?

No me dio tiempo de pensar más. Fui empujado por un hombre enorme que bailaba como un pulpo. Caí al piso, boca arriba, a los pies de alguien. Parpadeé y vi que Hinata me miraba sonriente. El Sol se reflejaba tras su cabello, dándole un aspecto angelical. ¡Santo cielo, es preciosa! No me importa si me estoy sonrojando, debo admitirlo. ¡Es bellísima!

Me levanté e inmediatamente la tomé de las manos y comencé a bailar con ella. Giramos al compás de la música mientras reímos. La gente que pasa se nos queda viendo. No pueden creer que una Hyuga tímida y calmada esté bailando con un Uchiha serio y reservado. ¡Pues créanlo, somos felices así!

Mientras danzamos, me fijo más en el rostro de Hinata. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que es. Sus ojos son claros como la Luna, como dos perlas. Su piel es muy blanca y tersa. Su cabello irradia destellos azulados preciosos. Ese sonrojo tan peculiar le da un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Y esos labios, tan finos y rosados... Dan ganas de... Besarlos.

¡Dios mío, mi cara está ardiendo!

La música finalizó y nos fuimos a acostar en el césped. Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas por tanto movimiento. Nos miramos y reímos.

-Guau... Eso fue... Increíble -musitó Hinata con voz cansada.

-¿Te gustó? -pregunté jadeando.

-S-Sí... ¿Y a ti?

-¡Me encantó!

-¿E-En serio? Soy pésima bailando.

-Claro que no, eres maravillosa. ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida!

Ella me miró y volvimos a reír. Pero de pronto su rostro cambió. Me mira con tanta atención. No es como las otras chicas que parecen comerme vivo con la mirada. No, el rostro de Hinata muestra tanta dulzura y cariño... No pude seguir pensando, ella estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla. ¡Acarició mi mejilla! Y sé que me estoy poniendo tan rojo como deliciosos tomates, porque mi piel arde bajo el tacto de sus cálidos dedos. La miré con los ojos bien abiertos. Si tan sólo pudiera saber qué piensa ella. La veo sonreír sonrojada... Creo que sí le gusto, después de todo.

Tras recuperarnos, nos sentamos a comer el almuerzo que había comprado antes. Luego disfrutamos de la música, vimos las aves, recorrimos el parque, observamos las nubes, olimos las flores... En fin, un montón de cosas que yo no solía hacer hasta el día de hoy. Y al anochecer, nos acercamos al gran lago y nos deleitamos con el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Era precioso el modo en el que los colores se reflejaban el los bellos ojos claros portadores del byakugan.

Conversamos un poco y observamos las estrellas al finalizar los juegos pirotécnicos. Le conté sobre Itachi y cómo jugabamos juntos en ese parque.

-Lamento si traerte a este parque te ha traído malos recuerdos -se disculpó Hinata bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Al contrario, me has hecho sentir genial -le dije para animarla.

-¿En serio?

-Sí... Hace tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto... Jamás me había sentido _así._

-¿_Así_ cómo?

De pronto giré la cabeza y aparté la vista. Me sentí estúpido y extraño a la vez. Hace bastante tiempo que me siento _así._ De una manera rara y diferente. No como cuando veo a Sakura o a Ino, ni a las otras chicas. Sólo cuando la veo a ella. A Hinata. Y hoy me di cuenta de que llevo demasiado tiempo reprimiendo esto. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo no lo noté! De niños yo solía mirarla con ojos distintos, y de adolescentes la he seguido viendo igual. Cada vez que ella se sonroja por causa de Naruto, algo se enciende dentro de mí, como mi Jutsu Bola de Fuego. Sí, siempre me ha gustado. Es sólo que nunca tuve el valor para decírselo, y mi orgullo nubló todos esos sentimientos... Todo lo que sentía estuvo dormido dentro de mí, hasta este día, en el que ella me abrió los ojos, nuevamente he sido flechado.

-Hinata... -comencé a decir. De una forma u otra debo decírselo, antes de que sea tarde y la pierda por culpa de alguien más.

-¿Sí, Sasuke? -dijo ella. Sus ojitos claros reflejan esa dulzura que me deja sin aliento.

-Yo... Tengo algo que decirte...

Tomé aire, respiré hondo, me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a comenzar con mi confesión:

-Te doy gracias por haber sido tan amable conmigo. Por hacer de este día una fecha tan especial para mí, por ayudarme a dejar a un lado mi soledad, por ser tan diferente a las otras chicas... Y sobre todo, por permitirme confiar en ti.

Ella se ruborizó tiernamente. Esbozó una sonrisita y me dijo:

-No fue nada, Sasuke. M-Me gusta hacer felices a los demás.

-Sí, pero esto no es todo -seguí, acalorándome-. Y-Yo... Desde pequeños yo me sentí distinto a causa de ti. Y ahora que hemos crecido, este sentimiento se había nublado dentro de mí. Pero de vez en cuando sentía como si regresara, cada vez que te veía con Naruto, mi sangre hervía y sólo quería destrozarlo. Cuando estás conmigo, mi corazón se acelera y me siento tan vulnerable. Cuando te veo pasar, tu belleza me deja sin habla y prácticamente no puedo reaccionar a nada (por eso es que a veces camino con los ojos cerrados). Y hoy, Hinata Hyuga, me has hecho sentir como nunca antes me había sentido. Eres tan tierna, y lista, y hermosa... T-Tú... Me gustas, Hinata. Me gustas mucho... Creo que... me enamoré... de ti...

Tras decir todo esto, me fijé en su rostro. Estaba tan roja, y parecía que... ¡Oh, no, se va a desmayar!

-¡Sasuke! -pero en vez de eso, se me lanzó encima y me abrazó con fuerza. Quedé como en shock, pero lentamente le devolví el abrazo.

-Y-Yo... Me siento igual, Sasuke... Tú también me gustas...

-¿En s-serio? -pregunté-. Yo creí que te gustaba Naruto...

-Bueno... Me gustaba hasta que me di cuenta de que él amaba a Sakura... Me sentí tan triste, pero... Luego me fijé en ti... Noté que eras frío con todos, pero cuando se daban la vuelta tu rostro se volvía tan triste... Siempre quise saber por qué te sentías así, pero me daba miedo preguntarte... Pasaron tantos meses y yo ya no podía con este sentimiento, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras como lo hizo Naruto...

-Yo no lo haré, Hinata. T-Te... Te quiero... Te quiero mucho...

-Y yo a ti... Sasuke-kun. Gracias por darme otra opotunidad para amar.

Nos separamos y nos miramos los rostros sonrojados. De pronto, como unidos por el mismo sentimiento, nos acercamos a nuestros labios, lentamente. Mi corazón se agitaba de tal manera que creí que se me saldría. Mis manos temblaban cuando le sujeté el rostro a Hinata. Casi me desmayo cuando ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello... Y nos besamos. Nuestro primer beso, fue tan dulce, tan suave y puro. Nuestras bocas se acariciaban mutuamente, saboreándonos. No fue un beso salvaje, tampoco torpe. Fue simplemente perfecto.

Nos separamos y nos miramos un buen rato. Sonreímos y nos abrazamos nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

-Hinata, ¿por qué no querías que entrara en la Academia esta mañana? -le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos caminando hacia ese lugar.

-En serio, no puedo recordarlo -me respondió ella.

Eran ya las siete de la noche y yo necesitaba ir a recoger unos pergaminos que dejé olvidados. Por suerte Kakashi misteriosamente me dejó las llaves. Abrí la puerta y entramos. Estaba oscuro.

-Hoy fue un gran día -musitó Hinata abrazándome.

-Sí que lo fue... Por cierto, besas bien -le dije pícaramente.

-Tú igual, bueno, era de esperarse del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

La tomé en mis brazos y deposité un casto beso en sus labios, y entonces...

-¡SORPRESA!

Las luces se encendieron y un montón de papelillos de colores volaron, al tiempo que todos mis compañeros de la Academia salieron de sus escondites. Para desconsuelo nuestro, nos habían pillado justo cuando nuestras bocas se juntaron, pudiendo malinterpretar la escena. Y justamente eso sucedió, todos nos miraban con rostros pálidos y boquiabiertos. Oh, conque por esto era que no me dejaba llegar a la Academia.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A HINATA-CHAN?! -El idiota de Naruto fue el primero en gritar.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Pervertido! -Kiba Inuzuka comenzó a apoyarlo.

Y de pronto, en medio de la multitud, un chico de larga cabellera castaña se abrió paso hasta la primera fila, alterado... Neji Hyuga parecía querer matarme.

-¡Uchiha, quita tus manos de mi prima! ¡AHORA MISMO! -exclamó amenazando con un puño en alto.

-P-Puedo explicarlo, N-Neji-niisan -comenzó a decir Hinata, pero la detuve.

-Tranquila, yo lo hago -le sonreí dulcemente y luego miré a su primo con mirada fría y firme-. Escúchame, Neji. Amo a Hinata, ¿de acuerdo? Seamos claros. La quiero con todo mi ser y ella a mí. Hinata es una chica única y no voy a perderla. Y de ningún modo permitiré que nada ni nadie nos prohíba ser felices juntos. Ni siquiera tú. Sé que querrás asesinarme y lo entiendo, pero lucharé para poder estar con ella, y nada podrá detenerme.

Neji nos miró y alzó una ceja. Los demás parecían asombrados.

-¿Es cierto, Hinata? ¿Lo amas? -preguntó él.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -Exclamó ella, casi desafiando a su primo, y sé que lo dijo en serio porque no titubeó ni un poquito.

Él lo pensó unos segundos, para luego sonreír y decir:

-Entonces, si esto te hace feliz, estoy dispuesto a soportarlo.

Una oleada de aplausos y silbidos se hizo presente. Todos se veían tan alegres, parece que aprueban nuestra relación. Sin embargo, no pude evitar mirar a cierta chica pelirosa que estaba entre ellos.

-Sakura... -Dije, una vez que la ovación terminó-. ¿Sí estás bien con esto? Es decir, no quisiera que...

-¡Estoy excelentemente bien! -dijo ella con un extraño tono alegre-. ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! Realmente me alegro de que sean pareja. ¡Felicidades, Sasuke-kun y Hinata-chan!

-Claro, estás muy feliz -dijo Shikamaru de forma astuta-. Estás alegre porque ya no te sentirás culpable por haber _traicionado_ a Sasuke al besuquearte diariamente con Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -dijeron todos al unísono, casi con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, te vimos, ¿cierto, Ino? -continuó el flojo-. Parecía que querían devorarse, ¿verdad, Chouji?

-¡Espías! Traidores, creí que eran más serios -dijo Sakura poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-¡No importa, Sakura-chan! ¡Ahora nada se interpondrá en nuestro amor, dattebayo! -dijo Naruto abrazándola.

Ella sonrió y todos reímos. Podía decirse que la fiesta había comenzado.

La música estuvo a cargo de los mismísimos músicos del parque (por eso era que Lee estaba allá). La decoración era azul eléctrico, y en verdad se habían esmerado. Lo que me causó algo de asombro fue que a la hora del pastel ¡no había pastel! Sino una gran bandeja de comida que tenía la forma del emblema del Clan Uchiha. La parte roja estaba hecha por rollitos de tomate, y la parte blanca era de bolitas de arroz.

-¿Y esto? -pregunté.

-Bueno, me di cuenta de que no te gustan los dulces -dijo Hinata tímidamente-, entonces quise hacer esto, ya que son tus comidas favoritas.

-Tú sí que me conoces bien -le dije sonriendo.

-Por supuesto -susurró Hinata felizmente-. Oh, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun. No te había felicitado en todo el día.

Esa noche la pasamos muy bien. Soy muy afortunado de tener amigos tan geniales. Y lo mejor de todo, fue que Hinata estuvo todo el día pendiente de mi, y ese beso que me dio, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Sinceramente, hoy fue un día muy especial que quiero recordar por siempre. Ahora tengo un mejor motivo para celebrar el 23 de julio. No sólo porque ha sido el día de mi nacimiento, el día en que cumplo un año más de vida, sino, porque en esta fecha tan especial, he encontrado a alguien en quien confiar, alguien que me quiere más allá de las apariencias, me respeta, me cuida y no me abandona. Esa chica tan tímida es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida. Simple y sencillamente, la amo.

Sólo a ella.

Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

**Bento*: Ración de comida japonesa que usualmente se vende como almuerzo. Se venden en cajas con divisiones para cada alimento (arroz, verduras, carne, frutas o sushi).**

**Bien, espero haya valido la pena leer esto y no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Hoy celebramos el cumple de Sasuke! Je, je. ¡Falta exactamente un mes para mi cumple! Cumplo el mismo día que Temari y creo que le haré un fic también.**

**¿Reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, críticas constructivas? ¡Los espero!**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Matta-ne.**

**Lady Luna Stiles.**


End file.
